justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Night 3
TRTF (classic) = Night 3 is the third night in The Return to Freddy's Classic. This night is when things actually start to become fairly difficult. No new animatronics activate on this night, however Sugar does actually activate in the original FNaF 3 Fangame on this night. Phone Call "'' Hey, Night 3! I knew you could do it! Uh, there is something that I need to tell you about, about this animatronic we used to have at Freddy’s. Uh…. well everybody lived him, kids and adults. Well, one day a kid came in and tore him apart. And I’m telling you, there was parts, wires and pieces everywhere. After that they just took him to the dumb and disintegrated him. Yeah… that’s the story. He was quite small to a-and curious. Uh… word of advice: l-let me explain why you have to wear the mask and leave one at a time. If you wear the mask when they are not in the office, they will know what you’re doing. Y’know, tricking them into thinking that you’re one of them. Uh… well that’s all for tonight. See you on the flipside!"'' Post-Night 3 Cutscene Upon beating the 3rd night, the player is greeted with yet another cutscene. Just like before, the player appears to be wearing the Freddy Mask inside of The Office, but now with the power out. After a couple seconds, Freddy's glowing flickering eyes will appear in the room's left door, with Bonnie soon following after, with his flickering glowing eyes being visible in the right door. After around 10 seconds, The Puppet will then start to slowly rise in front of the player with glowing white eyes. Shortly after this happens, the screen will then start to violently flicker before the screen then turns completely black with the words "I'm sorry" visible in the far left corner. |-|TRTF2 = Night 3 is the third playable night in The Return to Freddy's 2. This night is when things actually start to become fairly difficult. Kitty Fazcat first becomes active on this night. Phone Call "Hey, Night 3. I told you you wouldn't have any problems. About that gift-giving animatronic that was torn apart, he has been acting a bit twitchy, so he might be able to move, but if he does, the mask should work on him too. Uh, also, another gift-giving animatronic, not just the Puppet, but another cat, named Kitty Fazcat. Uh, she likes to climb on things, and is most likely to climb into the vents, so just keep an eye out for a pink animatronic cat. Remember to keep the music box wound up and the power generated. Oh, and before I go, the first animatronic we had here... was very, very glitchy and too scary. Uh, he should not move and will not move, because he has been put in the storage basement as well. Uh, yeah, he was the very first prototype we ever had here, but okay, but anyways, hang in there, and I'll talk to you tomorrow." |-|TRTF3 = Night 3 is of course, the 3rd playable night in The Return to Freddy's 3. Vigo first becomes active during this night. This night, is of course slightly harder than the 1st and 2nd night. Phone Call "Hello there. Well, we brought over one more animatronic. The guy at the shop called him Vigo. Anyways, we have found some information on the legendary animatronic. He comes from a small diner in 1958 called Frankburt's Pizza. The funny thing is that the owners of Frankburt's Pizza are also the owners of Fredbear's Family Diner. It would be cool to meet Mr. Fredbear himself, but that would take a time machine. Well, there's really nothing else to say. We'll update you once we find more information. Have a good night!" Minigame Very similar to the last 2 minigames you play as Shadow Lockjaw walking around Fredbear's Family Diner again. After walking around for a little bit the player will find the party room seen from the last minigame where a show stage can be seen with Freddy, Bonnie and Chica standing on it. Foxy is noticeably gone from the room. If you walk up to the show stage they will all turn on revealing their eyes instantly ending the minigame. |-|TRTF4 = Night 3 is the third night of The Return to Freddy's 4. The animatronics of course, become quite a lot more active than they did on the first 2 previous nights. Phone Call "Hey remember me? (laughs) Uh, we have some great news! We have found a few more records in the main room at Frankburt’s. We actually never knew it had a hidden bunker underground. Um, anyways I really don’t have much time these days to go back and gather more things to prepare for the reopening. Um, one last thing… if you happen to get any unknown or strange transmissions then give us a call. Have fun!" "Uh, hello, hello, if you’re hearing this do not wear the third suit! It is unstable and fragile. We do not know where the suit came from nor how it got here, we only ordered 2. The suits will be decommissioned and away from the public at all times. I repeat, the suit is unstable and unsafe to use. Don’t worry about the 2 others, they’ll be fine. Uh, they’re a lot safer than this one. Again, thank you for taking the time to listen to this recording." Minigame Just like the last 2 previous minigames, you play as Vincent inside of the same unkown building yet again. After walking around the place for a while the player will then encounter a crying child wearing a blue shirt (resembling Bonnie), if you walk up to the young child Vincent will murder them instantly ending the minigame. Night 3 Night 3 Night 3 Night 3 Night 3 Category:Phone Caller Night 3 Category:TRTF4